harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Avery II
Avery was a wizard, possibly the son of Avery, and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater. He fought in several battles during the First Wizarding War. Avery didn't search for Lord Voldemort after his downfall, but this was forgiven, after his master's return. During the Second Wizarding War, Avery fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with a group of Death Eaters, attempting to take a prophecy from Harry Potter. After the battle, he was imprisoned in Azkaban, but escaped in 1997. It is possible that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, too. After Voldemort's defeat in 1998, he was presumably killed or imprisoned again in Azkaban. Biography Hogwarts years Avery attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1970s and was sorted into Slytherin House.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 27 He and his friend Mulciber amused themselves by playing nasty pranks on other students, including Mary Macdonald, on whom Mulciber tried to use Dark Magic during the 1975-1976 school year.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Avery was also a friend of Severus Snape, something that bothered Lily Evans, who was Snape's best friend at the time. She found Avery's sense of humour to be very sadistic and could not understand how Snape could associate with him. According to Sirius Black, Avery was part of a "gang of Slytherins" who later become Death Eaters and also included Bellatrix Black, her future husband Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Snape, and Wilkes. First Wizarding War Sometime during the First Wizarding War, Avery was apprehended by Ministry of Magic officials and stood trial for being a Death Eater. Avery was one of few who "wormed his way out of trouble", according to Sirius Black, since he pleaded the Imperius Curse. He was not sent to Azkaban. He was also one of the Death Eaters who didn't search for his master after his downfall. It can be assumed Avery assisted in the Quidditch World Cup Riot a year before Lord Voldemort returned, though this is not proven.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Second Wizarding War Avery was the first Death Eater to crack and grovel at Lord Voldemort's feet during his rebirth at the cemetery, saying that he didn't look for Voldemort after his downfall because he believed him to be "finished". He begged Voldemort to forgive everyone. Voldemort responded by using the Cruciatus Curse on him and saying he wanted thirteen years repayment before forgiving the Death Eaters for the lack of belief they had in him. In 1995, Voldemort was seeking a prophecy that had been made about himself and Harry Potter, a record of which was kept in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Avery told his master that it would be possible to obtain the prophecy by placing Unspeakable Broderick Bode under the Imperius Curse and having him get it for them. This attempt failed, as prophecies are protected by spells that only allow them to be retrieved by the person about whom they are made. Voldemort punished Avery usng the Cruciatus Curse for this mistake. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Avery later fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, when he was paired with fellow Death Eater Macnair. Avery was most likely sent to Azkaban along with the other Death Eaters present at the battle, save for Bellatrix Lestrange.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix It is possible that he escaped in 1997 (or 1996 based on the breakage of the millennium bridge), along with other Death Eaters. It is also possible that Avery fought in several other battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-war After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Avery was presumably killed during the Battle of Hogwarts or was sent to Azkaban after the battle. Personality and traits Avery, when he was a student at Hogwarts, was described by Lily Evans as having an "evil sense of humour". She also called Avery and Mulciber "Death Eaters" before they became two of them, meaning that they had a passion with Dark Arts and blood purity. Avery was also disloyal, as he didn't search for his master after his downfall, and was characterised as a weak individual. Etymology Avery is an English surname derived from an Old French version of the name Alfred. The meaning of the name is derived from the Old English words aelf, meaning elf, and raed, meaning counsel. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Avery may have been the one hit by Ginny with Reducto, as this could have been a mirror of a scene in the book in which a Death Eater (either Lucius, Mulciber, Macnair, or Avery) grabs Ginny's foot and has Pluto blown up in his face by Luna).﻿ Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references fr:Avery (époque de Severus Rogue) pl:Avery (Era Huncwotów) Category:Azkaban convicts Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students during the marauders era Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Bullies